


different

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 6: AU, M/M, Yujikiri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Kirito, I have no idea where I am. Or what this thing is.”
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020





	different

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know what to write, ahhhggghhh!"  
> was my mood today

Eugeo woke up on a strangely comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room, clothed in weird clothing. A look out of the window showed weird metal _things_ drive by and Eugeo would have spent quite some time looking outside, stuck speechless by the alien landscape if some metal cube on the nightstand hadn’t started ringing. Eugeo jumped, slowly approaching the object, wondering whether it was going to explode on him. It was also vibrating in place but Eugeo dismissed any notions that it was alive. No matter how strange, it had to be non-living. Poking it did literally nothing, so Eugeo carefully turned it around and surveyed it and— aha, you could open it. As soon as he did that, it lit up, numbers lighting up the screen. Eugeo frowned at it. It looked different but it kind of reminded him of a Stacia Window.

… The Stacia Window Eugeo had found himself unable to open since he had awoken in this eerie place.

Feeling a little bit more hopeful, Eugeo touched the small screen, just for absolutely nothing to happen. Something was blinking in a corner but touching that place also did nothing. Not to mention that the screen was too small anyways...

Guided by a hunch, he rubbed over the weird part on the button half that was textured and startled when he accidentally pressed too hard and something changed. So you used that part to navigate the top? That seemed unnecessarily complicated but it would explain the makeup. There were even some commons marked down and Eugeo wondered whether this little thing could be used for writing.

When the object started ringing another time, Eugeo almost flung it to the other side of the room out of reflex, stopping himself only in the last second. He couldn’t read the script that flashed on the screen since it was too complicated for him but there was a red sign and a green sign on it, the same signs he had seen on the lower part, so out of pure curiosity, he picked the green one and pressed on it.

With bated breath he waited for something to happen but was left disappointed since nothing changed outwardly.

“Eugeo, where are you? Your boyfriend is getting lonely after waiting for twenty minutes.”

Eugeo’s eyes widened before glancing around the room. This was definitely Kirito’s voice. And it was coming from that little device he had found. “Kirito?”, he replied hopefully.

“... did you say something? I couldn’t understand you, can you come closer?”

Closer?

Well, he couldn’t hear Kirito very well either but he couldn’t even begin to imagine where to press to maybe adjust the noise level, so Eugeo cleared his throat and raised his voice, sounding panicked. “Kirito, I have no idea where I am. Or what this thing is.”

Silence answered Eugeo’s words before Kirito’s steady voice spoke up again. “I’m coming in.”

Eugeo was about to ask him whether he even knew where he was but a shrill, chime-like sound interrupted him. “What was that—?!?

“That was me. It seems you are home. Can you open the house door for me?”

Eugeo nodded, then realized that Kirito probably couldn’t see him and responded verbally while leaving the room he had woken up in. “I will.”

Walking through the house was like being in some strange fever dream. He even saw something he was sure was a clock and if Kirito hadn’t been waiting for him, he didn’t know how long he would have stood there to stare at it. Thankfully the house door didn’t need any keys to be opened because the key hole looked really strange and Eugeo really didn’t want to deal with it right now.

When the door opened and he saw Kirito standing in front of him, having a similarly weird device like Eugeo had found pressed against his ear, he let out a sigh of relief before pausing because… was it just him or did Kirito look younger than before?

“Kirito, what is going on?”

Eugeo was sure he didn’t imagine Kirito twitching when he had called him by his name, his put on mask of calm breaking a little bit. “Let me inside first and then let’s talk to figure out what is going on.”

Eugeo nodded, letting in Kirito who seemed more familiar with this strange home than Eugeo was, even taking off his shoes at the entrance. Weird.

“Have you been in this house before?”

Kirito looked up to him while still bowed down to align his shoes, his eyebrows building a worried frown. “… I have. You don’t remember this place?”

“No. I don’t know where we are either. I’ve never seen something like this in the human realm before.”

“Human realm?”

Kirito looked about as confused as Eugeo felt which probably wasn’t a good sign and Eugeo felt the bad feeling he had had all morning increase. “I mean, Rulid and Zakkaria don’t look anything like this, right?” The Central Cathedral probably came the closest with its smooth, white walls.

His best friend made some noncommittal humming noise that was probably supposed to sound neutral but Eugeo knew him well enough to know when he was starting to bullshit and this was his ‘I have no idea what is going on but I’ll just fake self-confidence and pretend I do until everyone else is convinced’ tone. “Kirito, please be honest with me. You don’t know what I am talking about, right?”

Kirito was obviously conflicted, his teeth worrying his lower lip until he finally conceded, looking greatly taken out of his comfort zone. “I don’t… and I don’t know why you keep calling me Kirito either…”

“... because it’s your name?”

He was insecure while talking and it shone through, his answer coming out as more of a question than anything else.

“I’m Kazuto.”

“Oh.”

Eugeo didn’t know what else to answer to that.

Was this a nightmare?

“I use Kirito as a handle online but it’s not my name. And of course it’s not my nickname either.”

“I think we have a problem”, Eugeo started carefully, surveying the teen in front of him. He had no idea what ‘online’ meant. “I remember you older.”

Kiri— no, Kazuto frowned, his hold on the device that had enabled them to communicate tight enough that Eugeo thought it should have broken already. He was sure there were a lot of things going through Kirito’s head right now and Eugeo was actually a little bit afraid of what he was thinking. It was starting to become obvious that whatever was going on, _Eugeo_ was the odd one out and that didn’t bode well for him.

“... That definitely sounds like a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I'm better at bullshitting than Kirito is


End file.
